


A Little Less Ritual

by MahoganyDoodles



Series: By Any Other Name [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gingerrose Week Day 1: Gloves, Girl Friendship, Gym AU, Modern AU, Phasmilyn, Reylo - Freeform, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoganyDoodles/pseuds/MahoganyDoodles
Summary: They stopped just on the edges of the group, and Armitage cleared his throat before speaking. “Phasma, I’m so glad I found you.” The tall woman began to turn around, Armitage continuing, “I’d like to introduce you to—”“Gwen?” Rose blurted out.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Phasma & Rose Tico
Series: By Any Other Name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	A Little Less Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> A big BIG thank you to both [catfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiera/pseuds/catfruit) and [Ngoc12thefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngoc12thefangirl) for all of their fantastic help beta-ing this piece!
> 
> I was really struck by the idea of Rose and Phasma becoming immediate friends, and so now we have this, the sequel to the now published meet ugly prequel.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MahoganyDoodles) and Discord under the same name!

The lat pulldown shuddered when Rose released the handle, muscles burning and teeth clenched. There were few moments she enjoyed as much as the end of the workout, the satisfying feeling of muscles building and a routine accomplished. Unsurprisingly, it’d been the hardest day this month, after having neglected her shoulders and chest for the past three weeks. Still, the workout had been exactly what was needed, Rose thought as she headed in the direction of the locker rooms.

“Excuse me,” said a blonde woman who stepped in front of her, blocking her path out, “my partner had to call out due to the flu, and I need someone competent to spot my next set. Are you able to?”

Rose blinked, this was the first time she’d ever gotten a request like that, and it had caught her off guard. “Er—I told my boyfriend that I’d be back by—” 

Rose glanced down at her watch. It was 7:25, five minutes earlier than she had expected to finish. Spotting the blonde’s set would only take a few minutes, and Armitage wouldn’t even notice. 

“You know what, sure! Of course I can.”

Twenty minutes later, she was struggling to guide the weight of the barbell back in place. What had she been thinking?

Though, it was all worth it to watch the _insanely_ fit woman she was spotting complete rep after rep with 185 pounds like it was nothing. And now that she had finished her set, Rose couldn’t hold back her admiration, blurting out, “Woah, I’ve never even managed to bench over 150. I have no idea how you do it.”

The corner of her partner’s lips quirked up. “Anybody can do it; it is simply a matter of learning appropriate form and adjusting your weight routine to maximize the benefit of each workout. Now you try. You helped me; I would be happy to help you correct your form.” 

Rose nodded eagerly. She was able to spare an hour or two every week to hit the gym, but she had slipped into old routines and hadn’t tried anything new for years. The opportunity to learn something new excited and motivated her, despite her muscles screaming in protest. After wiping down the bench, she laid down and her partner stepped behind her. 

“Now, start just by pressing the barbell. I want to see your form.”

Ten reps later, her partner adjusted Rose’s stance. Her hands were positioned just a little farther outside her shoulder, her feet were planted more firmly, and her arms were angled exactly 45-degrees away from her body. She could already feel the burn in her muscles in places that hadn’t been worked in a long time, despite the light weight. Rose smiled in exhilaration, even when her arms trembled to drop the weights as she tried a few reps in this new form.

Rose started alternating sets with her partner, scaling up the weight higher than she had ever gone before, until sweat drenched her face and she couldn’t breathe without panting. “Thanks for the lesson, I really appreciate it!” Rose smiled at Gwen, “I’m definitely going to practice maintaining this form next time.”

Her partner nodded. “I always find that working with a partner helps one to learn and recognize poor habits that they may have formed.”

Rose beamed, but her enthusiasm was soon cut off by a glance down at the watch on her wrist. “Shit! I’m so sorry, I have to go—”

A sudden pressure on her shoulder made her pause, looking back to see the woman’s hand clasped around her arm. 

“I apologize, I didn’t intend to make you late. But, I appreciated your help today. Do you want to meet again Thursday at the same time?”

She blinked. Once, then twice. This fitness fanatic wanted to work out with _her_ again? Well, who was she to say no? 

“Yes, I’ll be here!” 

Her watch caught her attention again out of the corner of her eye, and she looked closer. Was it really already 8:45? She’d only been helping for a little bit! Armitage was going to be _pissed._ Ignoring her fatigue, she ran towards the exit, calling back, “Sorry, I really gotta go!”

**\\\\\**

Following a record two-minute shower and a change of fresh clothes, she sped out of the parking lot, hoping the open window would dry her still sopping hair as she drove. It was a good thing Armitage only lived ten minutes away from the gym; she would have been really screwed if she had to drive across the city to the apartment she and Rey shared. 

Still, the clock already read 8:59 by the time she hastily found a spot to parallel parked and jogged towards the sleek apartment building with her overnight bag in tow. Then another few minutes waiting for the doorman to return and check her in, and then the elevator was taking ages to come to the lobby, and then finally, finally, she was outside his apartment, her key clicking quietly in the lock. She opened the door, looking down at her feet out of habit. Her heart sank a little. No sign of a ginger Persian. If Millicent wasn’t coming to greet her… that wasn’t a good sign. 

Another click and the door shut closed behind her. Her heart sank further in the silence of the apartment, the tension growing with every footstep. She wasn’t looking forward to this.

Armitage sat at the small table in the dining room, arms folded, and his stare focused on some unseen spot on the wall. 

“It’s 9:07. I left you several messages, with no response.”

Rose winced. She had left her phone in her locker during her workout and during her drive, she had been so focused on getting to him as soon as possible without getting into an accident that she hadn’t noticed the notifications lighting up her phone. 

“I’m really sorry. I was leaving at 7:30, I swear, and then someone asked me to help spot them, and…” she drifted off, crestfallen at the stern disappointed look on her boyfriend’s face. She swallowed the rest of her words. When she was quiet, he took that as his turn to speak. 

“If you want dinner, it’s in the oven keeping warm. Ren’s girlfriend asked for some earlier, and I informed her she was to have none.”

Rose blinked. “I didn’t realize you made dinner. I was just planning on ordering something quick. Have you eaten yet?”

He barely twitched, so subtle she almost didn’t notice. “No. I was waiting for you to arrive.”

Hungry and frustrated? Not a good combination. 

“I’ll fix you a plate then,” she said, grabbing two from the cabinet. This was at least something she could easily rectify. The smell coming from the oven was heavenly and when she pulled the rack out and lifted the ceramic lid her heart soared and sank at the same time. It was clearly the chicken dish from the restaurant they had been at last week. She didn’t even know what it was called—just that during their last date, she had sworn it was the tastiest thing she’d ever eaten and announced they’d have to be back soon. 

A portion made its way to each plate, a side of peas and crispy potatoes joining it. Gently, she set the plate and silverware in front of him before taking her own seat opposite him. The chicken practically melted in her mouth, the tang of white wine and baked crisp meat savory. It wasn’t identical to the meal they had two weeks ago, but it was every bit as delicious.

Across from her, Armitage still hadn’t moved. 

Shit. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rose said, “I should have paid better attention to the time and not have let myself get carried away. It means a lot that you wanted to surprise me with dinner too, especially because you went to all this effort to recreate a recipe that I loved.”

Armitage melted, dropping his head to his hands as he leaned forward over the table. “No, I’m sorry. There was no way you could have known that I made dinner. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I should have informed you beforehand and—”

He went silent when Rose reached across the table, wrapping her hand around his. He looked up, and she felt her face soften, the corners of her lips turning up. 

“Hey. Don’t beat yourself up over it. I think we both need to work on our communication a little. I’m just happy to be enjoying such a delicious meal here with you now.”

Fingers skimmed across her knuckles, and he sighed. “Yes, I suppose so.” His eyebrows drew together. “What’s this?”

He was focused on her palm now, and she felt a twinge as he gently pressed below her middle finger. She flipped her hand over, examining it. 

“Huh. I guess one of my callouses must have torn a little; I didn’t even notice. I used the barbell a lot more than usual today, I guess it must have been a little too much.”

His chair was empty the next instant, Armitage headed towards the hall, calling over his shoulder, “I have some Neosporin and a first aid kit in the bathroom. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

 _Much as he denied it, he really was a sweetie,_ Rose thought as she brought her fork to her mouth again. She had to stop herself from moaning. God, and could he cook. 

Moments later, he was back, uncapping the antibiotic and dabbing it on her palm. With the chicken to occupy her, she barely even noticed the sting.

“Rose, I was thinking...” He trailed off. 

“Thinking about what?” she asked, as he carefully placed a Band-aid across her skin.

“Nothing. At least, nothing we can’t discuss later. Now,” he smiled at her, “how about we move our dinner to the couch? It took a lot of restraint to not watch the semi-final without you, I’d like you to know.”

He was avoiding the subject, but there was just something so Armitage about that evasion. She couldn’t help it; she laughed. “You just want to watch Nadiya destroy her competition again.”

His lips twitched, grabbing both plates and walking out of the room. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

**\\\\\**

Two days flew by without Rose knowing where they had gone, and already it was Thursday again. At 7:30 on the dot, she stepped onto the gym floor and ran face first into her new friend. Had she always been this ripped? And this tall? Rose craned her neck, taking a step back. 

“Oh, uh, hi!” She said, regaining her composure. “Sorry, I was in such a rush last time, I wasn’t sure what time exactly we would meet so I came at the time when we did meet the other day!.” She stuck her hand out. “I’m Rose, by the way.”

“Gwen,” the blonde woman said, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to formally meet you, Rose.”

They spent the next hour and a half in one of the most grueling workouts Rose had ever completed, the sweat soaked her hair as they moved into their final exercise of the night, deadlifts. 

Only two reps left, and she would finally be done with her last set. She was so, _so_ close, she reminded herself as she tried to gather the energy to lift the barbell again. Spreading her legs a little further, she clenched her thighs, lifting and—

Farted. Loudly. 

The bar hit the floor as she let go in her embarrassment, cheeks burning while Gwen stared at her, face devoid of emotion. And then burst out _howling_ in laughter.

“That,” she clapped Rose on the shoulders, still shaking with laughter, “is the true sign of a workout enthusiast.”

Okay, it _was_ kind of funny.

Gwen had already grabbed the barbell and was setting it back on the rack when she turned back to Rose. “When will you be here next?”

She tilted her head. “Probably next Tuesday, I think?”

“Good.” Gwen nodded. “Does 7:00 pm work?” 

Rose blinked, catching the towel that Gwen had thrown to her. “How often do you come to the gym?”

“Every day,” Gwen said, wiping the sweat off her face with her own, “But it’s nice to know when I’ll have a competent partner to exercise with. So, Tuesday?”

“Definitely.” In just two sessions with Gwen, she had already learned so much. As long as she would have her, Rose would keep coming back. “I’ll see you then.”

**\\\\\**

The next day, Armitage was at her apartment, and planning to spend the night—a special treat, since he usually refused to set foot in what he referred to as her and Rey’s “shrine to grime”.

After a small, _small_ (okay, maybe not that small), kitchen disaster, they were happily munching on takeout from their favorite local Indian restaurant with the final of the Great British Baking Show playing on the computer situated between them.

His voice broke her attention from the bakers’ collectively panic over pastry and the complete lack of instruction for the technical challenge. “I have something for you.” 

“Oh?” she asked. 

He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small wrapped package out and handed it to her. The bright wrapping paper tore open easily, and soon she was holding up a pair of padded, fingerless black gloves. 

“Oh. Uh, you know, gloves actually don’t, uh—”

A glance up at Armitage’s smiling face, how it lit up, and she knew she couldn’t rain on his parade. “They’re wonderful, thank you.”

His smile grew even brighter, eyes bright with happiness. “I’m so glad that you like them. I checked all of the reviews, and these were the highest rated. I wanted to ensure that your hands were well-protected, and in addition these will provide wrist support, and—”

There was something so sweet about Armitage worrying about her, even if it was something as simple as calluses, that made her melt every time. Not that he didn’t make her melt anytime he spoke passionately. How focused his eyes became when he was excited, the way his accent wrapped around every word.

“Rose?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“Rose, we’ve been dating for three months now, and I’d been thinking…” he paused. “I’d like to introduce you to one of my oldest friends. Would you be free next Wednesday to meet her? Apparently she has recently started dating someone, so we would also be meeting her girlfriend as well.”

Besides Ben, she hadn’t met any of Armitage’s friends so far. He believed in order, liked to organize and compartmentalize all parts of his life. Attempting to introduce her was a huge step out of his comfort zone. Not only that, but it meant he wanted her to be a part of _all_ aspects of his life. Her hand slid easily into his, their fingers slatting together. “I would love to.”

He seemed to visibly relax at her acceptance. She scooted her chair closer, allowing herself to relax against him as they continued to watch the bakers furiously prepare the puff pastry for their mille-feuille onscreen. 

His hand reached up to stroke through her hair, and he continued, “She’s a very poised and reserved woman; so first impressions matter to her quite a bit. A new exhibit on robotics is opening at the Museum of Science and Industry, and certain members of Snoke & Associates have been invited to celebrate its opening. There were still a few invitations available, and I managed to secure one, so we’ll be meeting her there.” 

She shot upright. “And you didn’t open with that?”

He chuckled. “I already knew the exhibit would excite you.” His eyes glittered, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “It’ll be a formal event. Do you still have that red dress?”

“From Maz’s 80th?” she asked. “Of course.”

“Mmm,” he ducked his head, humming against her temple. “You look quite breathtaking in it.”

She laughed. “Then I already guess I know what I’m wearing.”

**\\\\\**

Of course she was excited. But that didn’t stop her nerves from building as the days leading up to the event passed, her thoughts jumbled with hypothetical scenarios of how the evening could go wrong. What if she tripped and tore her dress in front of everybody, or what if she said something too bluntly and offended his friend? Would he dump her? After all, they had only been dating for three months and this was his oldest friend...

A few inches away from the ground, the barbell slipped from her fingers and hit the ground. 

Gwen’s hands landed on her shoulder. “Pause for a moment to breathe. Your distraction is interfering with your form.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah, I guess. It’s just—I’ve only been seeing my boyfriend for a few months, and I’m going to meet one of his friends for the first time at this fancy gala tomorrow, and I’m worried that I’m gonna make a bad impression.”

“Hm.” Gwen’s eyes examined her a little more closely, tilting her head and contemplating for a quiet moment. “I assure you, Rose, you make quite the impression.”

There was something just so straightforward about everything Gwen said or did that set her immediately at ease. “Thank you, I appreciate you saying so.”

“It’s the truth. Although,” she dropped her hands, pointing at Rose’s, “when it comes to you interfering with your form, those gloves certainly aren’t helping either.”

Groaning internally, she tugged at one of the Velcro straps on the cuffs. Should have known a fitness fanatic like Gwen would immediately pick up on that. “I know they actually make it harder to grip the bar, and I already have calluses anyway from working in the shop, but my boyfriend was just so proud of himself for getting me them…” she sighed. “I just felt like I had to give them a try.”

“Well now you have, and you have confirmed for yourself that they don’t work,” Gwen sniffed. “If he wanted something you’d actually find useful, he should have researched better.”

Rose laughed, taking a swig from her water bottle. It was so refreshing to have someone so direct. “Yeah. It’s not his fault thought, he trusted the reviews too much since he doesn’t have a lot of personal experience at the gym to compare against. But I still love him though. He pretends to be a hardass, but he’s actually a softie at heart.”

The rest of their workout passed in relative silence. Before they parted, Gwen asked, “Next Tuesday, same time?”

“Yeah, sounds good! See you then!”

Gwen smirked. “I will see you soon, Rose.”

Weird tone again, Rose thought as she watched Gwen head to the locker rooms. But eh, she was just like that sometimes.

**\\\\\**

A thorough shower after work the next day, and Rose was _mostly_ confident she’d managed to get rid of the engine oil that constantly lived under her fingernails. Mostly. 

Rey had already left early with Ben to meet up with his mother before they continued on to the event. She had helped with Rose’s hair and makeup as much as she could in the short time between Rose getting out of the shower and Rey getting out of the apartment, but Rose still spent what felt like an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

A knock came from down the hall. “Rose?”

“Just a minute!” she called back. Her hair just wasn’t quite staying pinned in place, but with a little more finagling…

Another knock, this time much closer. She spun around, finding Armitage standing in the open door frame.

Oh. She’d never seen him in a tuxedo before, she realized. It was a look that was just, well—wow. 

He extended both hands to her, clasping her own in his. “Rose. You look absolutely stunning.”

It wasn’t the first time he told her that, nor was it rare for him to say so, but there was something about the way his eyes were shining that made her flush as red as her dress. They stood clasping each other’s hands for a few moments, before he released one of her hands, to rummage for something in his pocket.

“I have something here for you,” he said, and held a small box out to her.

In the center of a red velvet box was a silver bracelet, an intricate metal of flowers crisscrossing between two solid bands. She could feel her chest growing tight and the telltale pressure of tears in her eyes. He had gotten something so beautiful for her?

They stood there motionless for only a second before he launched into an explanation, “Of course, flowers are a typical gift to one’s date, and seeing as this was our first formal event as a couple, I wanted to get you something special. But corsages seemed so juvenile, and I hoped that you would appreciate the flower motif of the metalwork...”

She cut off his nervous rambling, hoping he wouldn’t notice the way her eyes were beginning to water. “Armitage, thank you. It’s beautiful.”

A thousand more of these tender moments was what she wanted, the soft smile on his face as he set the box on the counter and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, the feel of his thumb tracing the back of her palm, the warm assurance that he was _hers_ and him knowing it too _._

**\\\\\**

His Mercedes Finalizer was parked as close to her apartment as he could have managed, and she slipped into the passenger seat easily after he opened the door for her. The ride was only about 20 minutes from her apartment to the museum, which Armitage spent trying not to laugh at Rose’s description of the way Ben had spent ten minutes convincing Rey that yes, the fact that there would be light hors d’oeuvre meant that she did _not_ need to stuff her face before they left. If not, then he would buy her McDonald’s afterwards. 

Not that it had worked. When Rey was determined, she could eat an unreasonable amount of food in a very short time.

After Armitage handed off the keys for his car to be parked by the valet, Rose stood before the pillared steps. She’d been here before on the free days in the summer, but the museum was so packed and the line so long that she had never been able to truly appreciate the architecture before, or the feeling of awe as she stepped into the lobby, surrounded by the feats of modern engineering that made her heart beat faster.

Upon entering the lobby, Armitage quickly took note of those who had already arrived, before his attention shifted back to her. 

“Would you like a drink?” he asked. 

Well, she wasn’t exactly about to pass up an open bar, and so Armitage guided them to the drinks table, a hand resting on the small of her back. Now with drinks in hand, the two of them wandered the room. Rose’s eyes landed on his withered, ancient boss. God, please let her not have to talk to Snoke, please, she didn’t know if she would be able to resist snapping at—

But his eyes were elsewhere. He turned to Rose. “Later we will talk to Snoke and the other partners, but first, I’d like to introduce you to my closest friend.”

Rose gulped. Right, the reason she had been so nervous earlier. In the whirlwind she had forgotten, and now the butterflies were racing back, thinking of how she normally didn’t give a rat’s ass about what anyone thought of her and just lived life as herself. But this was Armitage’s best friend, and her impression mattered. 

They were already halfway across the room, moving towards a small group of people conversing below one of the many aeronautical models hanging from the ceiling. One of them towered over the rest, wavy blonde hair elegantly styled and perfectly toned biceps that left Rose ogling.

They stopped just on the edges of the group, and Armitage cleared his throat before speaking. “Phasma, I’m so glad I found you.” The tall woman began to turn around, Armitage continuing, “I’d like to introduce you to—”

“Gwen?” Rose blurted out.

“Hello, Rose. Nice seeing you again.” Gwen’s lips twitched. “I’m glad you two have finally arrived. I was beginning to fear Hux had lost all sense of punctuality.”

Armitage was frozen in place, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. “You two already _know each other?”_

“Yeah,” Rose said, “Gwen is the person who asked me to spot them, and we’ve kept working out together for the past few weeks.”

“Mm. Speaking of which, Rose, have you told your boyfriend that the gloves he purchased you are utterly useless?”

Dear God, Rose wanted Gwen to teach her everything she knew about stone-cold delivery. 

Armitage's face burned red. 

Gwen ignored Armitage’s flustering. “I mentioned I had been seeing someone as well, and I would like for you two to meet her.” She tapped a purple-haired woman in the group behind them on the shoulder. “Amilyn?”

“Amilyn?” Armitage and Rose both said at the same time, although with decidedly different reactions. 

Yes, it _was_ her; Rose was delighted to see her friend again. 

Armitage was still in disbelief, “Holdo. You’re dating Holdo.” 

“Hi Rose, it’s nice to see you again too. Same to you too, Hux,” Amilyn said with a light in her eyes that Rose knew all too well that spelled trouble. 

He swiveled on Gwen. “You’re dating my _opponent?_ The woman I spend half my cases arguing against? For how long?” 

Gwen just shrugged. “Oh, I’d say about six months,” she said.

He directed his attention to an unsuspecting Rose, “And how do you know her?”

Rose laughed, “Amilyn does most of the legal advocacy for one of the environmental groups we’re in together. She’s actually the one that got that protestor to not press charges.”

“Of course she did.” Armitage rubbed his temples, “of fucking course she did.”

All in all, Rose couldn’t really think of a way this could have gone any better. Reuniting with old friends, becoming closer with new ones, and seeing Armitage’s mind be absolutely blown.

And to think she had been so stressed about the impression she’d made on Armitage’s “classy” friend.

After all, once you’ve farted in front of someone, there’s really no going back.


End file.
